Hera's Story
by Flffy
Summary: Hera's point of view of the war against the titans, and what happens after. i suck at summarys, but please read. it's a mixture of old and new, as i don't know that much about how people talked and thought back then. but it's also kinda old. pleasse read!
1. Drowned by Wine

Chapter 1 drowned in wine

"I bet you third place, that he'll have a pasta dish for lunch" Poseiden said.

"No way. He's gonna have a salad." Demeter argued.

"No he's not, he hates vegtables"

"Yeah, but Mum makes him eat healthy, so a salad is a certanty."

"How can it be a certanty if he hates it!"

"Well, he's definatly going to have wine" Hades says. I look up to see Hades and Hestia sittimg down beside us.

"Can I have a look?" l ask Hestia. She nods and passes over the rock. It looked like a baby. Some one had carved a face in to it. We always had fun with it growing up. It was one of our only toys. We don't play with it much now, but someone is always holding it.

My thoughts are interupted by our father calling for his new cup bearer.

"Why dose he need a cup nearer any way? Can't he o it himself?" Demeter says.

"Of coures he can't, he's far to stupid for that." says Poseiden.

I sigh and get up, _its so boring in here. _I think. _I wish we could go out side. Or meet some one else. After years together, you get to know one another really well. And you get board with each other. Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers and sisters. I just want to meet someone else. To get out of this hell hole. to..._

"Here we go" I hear Hades shout. And we were soon flooded with wine.

"Quick everyone, it's flooding. Keep your head above the water." poseidon tells us in mock urgency, and in return we all splash him.

Were all laughing, having a great time when suddenly our father starts choking, and coughing and sputering.

The wine is sloshing around everywhere. I get dunked under for a moment and wine fills my mouth.

I panic and try to get to the surface. I can't find it. The wine is pushing me side to side and up and down and around and around. After a while I had no strength to fight it, so I gave in to it, and found my head breaking the surface. I grab as much air as I can, and then I'm under again. Suddenly, our rock slips from my grasp, it was suddenly not there. I panic and search for it, but it's gone. The wine around me is on the move again. It pushes me up, towards our fathers mouth. And then i'm flying through the air, or falling througfh the air. And land with a hard BANG!

And I'm outside.

I stumble to my feet. Suddenly strong arms are around.

"Are you alright?" I hear a male whisper in my ear.

"I..I'm f-fine..." I stutter.

"Good" he says, and takes his arms off me, but keeps a hand on my arm, to steady me, I suppose. "Here" he puts a cloak around me, and I get a good look at him. He had sandy blond hair, sparling blue eyes, and a lot of muscles. His face looked kind, but strong, some one you could depend on, I thought. He had a round face, with a bit of baby fat still in his rosie red cheeks. But not much. He was tall, a head taller then me, and very nicly tanned. He looked about my age (15) maybe a bit younger, but give or take my age.

Then a new wave of wine apeared around my legs, and I turned to see Poseiden lying on the floor.

I ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" I ask him as I help him to his feet.

"F-fine, mm fine" I helped him walk over to where muscle man was siting. (until I knew his name, I decided I'd call him that.) muscle man had another cloak ready, and I helped him put it on Poseidon

then I look at where we were. We were in a big room, with a masive table and hundreds of chairs around it. But apart from my choking father, there was only one other person in the room.

She was very pretty. She had long black hair, which was braided down her back. She had kind blue eyes, a round face, and rosie cheeks. She wore a dark blue dress, that complimented everything, but especially her eyes. She smiled when she saw me looking. But I didn't smile back. I didn't need introductions to know who she was.

I was looking at my mother.


	2. Stupid brothers, I have my own brain

Chapter 2 stupid brothers, I have my own brain, you know.

"Hello" she said. I remembered that voice. I heard it late at night, when I was half way between awke and sleep. I could hear her whisper. "Hush, hush be quite. He can't find us. I have to keep you safe. Hush." CRASH! Then I was ripped from my mother hands. "NO!" she cried. "NOT AGAIN" and then I was falling. Falling so far. Why had she not saved me? Why had she let him find me? Why? Did she not love me enough?

But I was saved from answereing when the wine rose, telling me that another of my siblings had arrived. I turned and ran to their aid.

"Hades? Are you ok?" I ask him nervousely. He looks up and blinks.

"Wer' mm I?" he mutters

"I dunno" I tell him as I help him to uis feet. Poseiden comes over and helps me, as Hades is a wee bie to heavy for me. _Wait a moment_ I think _Demeter and Hestia are still inside. _

But just then out camme Demeter.

"Can you take care of Hades?" I ask Poseiden. He nods, so I rush over to where Demeter was.

"Demeter, are you ok?" I ask, but she just lay their.

"Demeter? Demi, wake up! Wake up!" I start freaking out and rolling her around to try and wake her up, to no avail.

My eyes start stinging. _ Thats odd. I didn't know I was injured. _A small part of my brain said, but the rest was just a constant _DEMETER! _

"Don't cry!" I look up and see muscle man with another cloak. He piked Demeter up and put the cloak around her.

"She'll be fine." muscle man said it so calmly and with such certanty that I had to belive it. I noded numbly. Muscle man put her back on the ground.

"She's fine, see, her cheast is still moving. She's just been nocked out." I nod numbly again.

"Are you prepared?" I hear my mother ask. Muscle man noded.

"Yes, well get back to Mother E as soon as possilble. We have hide out that we can stay in while we travle, and we have packs if any thing happens." my mother noded.

"Good." she replyed. We're just waiting for one more, then you have to go..."

"And what makes you think we're going with you?" poseiden asked.

"But you have to" muscle man excaimed.

"No we don't." Hades continued. "we don't know you. We don't even konw your name."

"I'll tell you my name later, at the moment thats not important. We have to get outta here FAST! As soon as the last one is out, we leave." Muscle man said.

"We wont be coming." Poseidon said.

"you have to come! I worked so hard to meet you. You have to come" Muscle man sounded desperate.

"Why should we?" poseidon demanded.

"Because it's because of him that you're out of your fathers stomach" my mother said. "and he's you're brother."

"I already have a brother." Hades said, coldly. "his name is poseidon. I don't need another one"

"Neither, we wont be going any where with you and your stupid Mother E." Poseidon said, just as coldly.

"I saved you! You have to come!" muscle man sounded really desperate now.

"No. we refuse" Poseidon said.

"I'll go" I say. They all turn and stare at me. Muscle man thankfully, Hades and Poseidon in shook and horror, and my mother in surpraise.

"No you wont" Hades said. "you will come with us and have nothing to do with _him_" Hades said _him_ as if it were an ugly, disgusting word.

"Excuse me?" I say. Now really pissed off. "Since when do I take orders from you?"

"Since you started acting crazy, so a few seconds ago." Poseidon says.

"We don't even know him..." hades begins

"Hes our brother"

"Who we've never met before"

"We can't trust him"

"He saved us"

"You're not going"

"Watch me" I told them. I walked over to muscle man. "where are those packs you were talking about before?" I asked him.

"Over here." he said and lead me over to the door where I saw 7 packs piled against the door.

"Thanks" he said. "for sticking up for me back there"

"It's fine. I mean, you did save us."

"But you didn't have to start yelling at your brothers"

"Of coures I did. How dare they say I can't go. I can make decisions for myself." _I mean I get why they don't want to go, but how dare they boss me around! I'm smart enough to think for myself. I'm not stupid. They should trust my judgement._ I was so mad at my stupid brothers. I grabed a pack and swang it on my shoulders.

"Anything else I need to take?" I ask muscle man.

"Nope."

"Ok, i'll go cheek on Demi then." I tell him, and run back around the table to where I left Demeter.

"Hera, don't do this" Poseidon said. I turn and look at him.

"I'm sorry, but this is my decision to make. And i'm going"

"Is there any thing I can do to change your stuborn little mind?" he asks

"My mind is not little, and no, you can't change it." I tell him.

"Then i'll have to go to. To keep my stuborn little sister outta trouble."

"Knew you'd come" I tell him as I go to where Demeter is lying.

"I told you this was all part of her plan" I hear hades tell Poseidon.

"We can't let her go by herself. She's our baby sister" Poseidon answers.

"I know." Hades sighs.

Even though I wasn't that much younger then Poseidon, I was still the 'baby sister' the 'little one' the one that needs protecting and looking after.

"Demeter?" I shake her to try to get her to wake up. After who knows how long she finally moaned and opened her eyes.

"Wa?" she asks.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt, I was so worried. You're fine, right. Dose your head hurt? Your back? How are you feeling? I was so scared before. Are you alright? You are. Aren't you?" I mummbled and muttered.

"Ca't her 'ou e-a" she mutters.

"It's fine, we're out, finally. Like really out. I'm so excited." I help her up as I gabber on, not really saying much, just talking.

"It'll be so much fun, we'll run for ages, and feel real ground under our feet. And meet other people, it'll be so exciting."

"Hera, shut up" Hades tells me. "Glad your back in the land of the living, Demi."

"My head really hurts" she says. "wait," she looks around. "Where's Hestia?" wew all look at each other.

"She's not...?" Demi asks. We all nod. She starts leaking. Water was coming out of her eyes. Maybe it's got something to do with not being in a stomach, that makes your eyes leak.

"I can't belive Hestia is dead!" she excaims.

"But she's not" I say. "she's just still inside our father."

"But you said..." but she was cut off by another lot of wine. Hestia had arrived.

Muscle man appeared. "As soon as he has got his breath back he'll call for the guards. If you want any chance of seeing the next sunrise, we have to leave now!" he says.

"We're coming" Poseidon told him as he hurried towards Hestia with a cloak. He shoot Poseidon a puzzled look and wrapped up an unconciouse Hestia.

"Let me take her" Poseidon said. And muscle man handed her over.

"Who is he?" Demeter asked.

"No clue, but he saved us" I told her as we all followed his lead, and ran towards the exit.

"And so now Hera has decided to run off with him, so we have to go to" Hades added as muscle man chucked him a pack.

"WHAT!" Demeter shouted.

"Not like that" Poseidon added quickly, _like what? What were they talking about?_ I was really confused.

"Talk later, run now" muscle man told us.

"Good bye, good luck, tell Mother E I'm still ready and waiting" our mum called as the 5 of us ran out the door. Muscle man leading, Hades, Demeter, me, then Poseidon carrying Hestia at the rear. We were down nearly 3 hallways when we heard it. Our father's shout of "ATTACK!" and the buzzing that seemed to be everywhere we ran.

"Time to take a dive" muscle man shouted at us as he ran out a window. We all followed, and fell to the ground from 3 storys up. I paniced and fell faster. _NO! stop stop stop_ I thought, then I did, 1 story above the ground and I was floating in mid air, while everyone else was on the ground. _What? Why am I..._ and then I fell the rest of the way down.

"How did you..." Poseidon started to ask. But was interupted by muscle man

"KEEP RUNNING!"

So I shrugged. And took off as fast as I could. Glad that we raced around a lot in our fathers stomach still, other wise I would've been killed by the advancing army behind us.

_Run, Hera, run._

AN: I hope you like it. Please review, even if you hate it. Also really sorry about all the spelling mistakes I'm sure I made. If you see any errors please let me know. This is my first ever fic, so please bear with me.


	3. Stupid, bloody, knee

Chapter 3 stupid bloody knee.

I stumbled over a tree root, and pain shot up through my knee. But I could still hear their footsteps behind us. I got up and contiued runing. Every second step, pain would shoot up through my knee. Then fade a bit till I steped on it again. I clenched my teeth and ran faster to catch up with the other, my fall having cost valuable seconds. I ran up to muscle man, "when are we going to stop?" I ask him.

"when they're no longer chasing us" he replied. That was the end of that coversation. We were runing to fast to waste breath on more words then needed. And on with the run, dodging trees, jummping big tree roots, and ocasioally a log, going north-eastish then north-westish.

"OVER HERE! THEIR OVER HERE!" came a shout through the forest. "ONE OF THEM TRIPED AND LEFT A TRAIL OF BLOOD!"_ oh no, that was me. _The other looked around, confused, wondering who the Titans were talking about. Their was also relief on everyones faces. Oviously think 'theres someone else, we might get away' I couldn't let them find us.

"it's me" I whisper. At first I thought I whispered to quitly for any one to hear, but then Poseidon stoped, Demeter saw him stop, and stoped the others.

"what did you say?" Poseidon asked.

"it's me. My knee." I tell them. They all look at my knee, and there eyes go huge. _What? It's just a graze. What;s the big deal?_ I look down and see the big deal. It wasn't just a graze, it looked like half my leg had been ripped off. \

"Oh, my. That looks aweful." I exclaim, and Demeter and Poseidon crack a smile.

"what'll we do?" Hades asks.

"we wont leave her, if you try to sugest it." Poseidon added, mainly speaking to muscle man.

"i kinda guessed as much. We could continue to run, but they'd catch us soon enough, with a trail. We could stand and fight, with the element of surpraise, we would take a few out before dieing, as you are untrained. Or we could... no, those are our options."

"or we could continue runing split up" I add.

"NO!" Hades, Demeter and Poseidon say as soon as I finish.

"why not? Look, all of our options end in death. In this one, less death. I'm gonna die today. But I will _not_ be taking you with me"

"Hera, you don't know..." Demeter starts to add, but I interupt her.

"yes I do. You go east, i'll continue to go west. And stick together, for my sake, please." they opened their mouths to protest, but muscle man came forward and gave me a hug.

"i'm gonna be sorry to loss you. Your strong." he whispered in my ear, then let Poseidon through. He also hugged me.

"we will stick together. For you. I'll see you on the other side" then it was Hades.

"you always were probally the strogest of us all." by now I was leaking again. I wonder why my eyes keep doing that. It's annoying. I couldn't see. But then Demi was hugging me. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. We probally were always the closest out of all of us. We were all really close, but their was something else here. I don't know what it is, or why it's there,just that it is there.

"G-good-bye" I turn to leave, but a habd grabs mine. I turn round to tell who ever it is that I have to do this. But when I turn around I see muscle man there.

"here" he said, and hands me a piece of paper. "if all else fails, go swimming" he told me. Them turned and ran off in the opposite direction. My brothers and sisters followed. I turn and start to run again. The pain in my knee was less now. But that was probally because my cheats hurt. _First my eyes leak, now suddenly my cheast is sore for no reason. Unless i've been hit, but they still seem pretty far away._ I glanc edown anyway, but thankfully, there was no visable wound there. Just pain. My face was now soaked with water from my leaking eyes.

"HERE THEY ARE! I CAN SMELL THEM NOW!" I hear a titan say. Even though I knew I was going to die, I still ran faster. The pain went away. It was just a race between me, them, and time.

AN: short, I know. But hopefully the next one will be longer. Again, please review, and coment on grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm sure I made some (because I always do). Enjoy:)


	4. Why wont you light?

Chapter 4 why wont you light?

I ducked and dodged as I ran, trying to aviod their arrows and daggers. And other things they were

throwing at me. I turned around and saw them. There is no way they are titans. They looked like a mutant cross between monkeys, wolfs and some type of beetle. They scuttled along the ground on their 6 legs. With monkey hands on there arm, leg things. The hands had claws. Their faces are hidiouse. They had the snout and mouth of a wolf, with long teeth inside. They had antena on top of their heads and there body was covered in fur. Some went on all 6 feet, some were on 2 or 4, throghing things at me with the spare hands/feet. This one chucked a lond knife at me, I ducked, and it hit a tree. I grabed it off the tree, it felt odd in my hand. Odd, bevause it felt like it belonged there. Felt comfortable. I knew it had to be a weapon of some kind, or else they wouldn't've thrown it at me. The creatures surged forward, and I swung down with the long knife. I sliced one of the creatures in half, it's guts spilling everywhere. That got the other creatures really mad, and they all ran at me. Throwing things as they charged. I ducked and dodged and slashed. They made a circle around me. _If this is how i'm gonna die, then some of them are gonna die with me._ I dicide, and take a few more down by slicing them in half sideways. They were pretty stupid, I realise, as I just did that again and again and it still worked like a charm. After what fely like hours, but was probally only a 20 minutes, I was standing alone in a ring of dead creature things. They hadn't retreated, but kept coming, which is odd, as I sloughted them. Really really dumb, I decide. I went around the area, picking up long knife/dagger things, daggers, knifes, a bow, and millions of arrows. The long knife I really liked (the one that hit the tree at the beginning of the fight) went on the left side of my belt (that I also stole from the creatures). _I really like this sword. I want to presonalise it. Give it a name. But what name? … Ever Lasting Sleep? Yeah, I like that. __πάντα μόνιμος ύπνος. _I swing my new bow on my back, along with a container filed with arrows. I stole a shield as well, and attached that to the back of my pack. I stole 2 other long knifes, they went on the right side of my belt, and millions of knifes and daggars where ever their was room. Then I looked at the piece of paper muscle man gave me, _and what had he said? __If all else fails, go swimming? What dose he mean? In the river Lethe? To forget something. In Mnemosyne? To remember something. Was there something I was forgeting? _I look down at the paper, it just had 3 words on it. Best birthday ever.

_What did that mean? Best birthday ever? _I turn over the piece of paper, and see a beautiful drawing. The art was amazing. It had 3 people in it, and a goat. The goat was standing by a tree, which a little boy was sitting in the branchs, laughing. The other 2 people were standing by a lake, laughing with the little boy. They were female, and both looked around 28. but one of them looked tierd, as if it pained her a little bit to be there. But she was smiling. Then the backround. It held a beautiful lake. The water looked crystal clear in the picture, with a massive water fall in the backround. It was a happy picture. _Is this what he meant? If all else fails, go swimming in _this_ lake? But where is this lake? How do I find it? _I sigh, and shove it in a fold of my cloak. I look around. _Where do I go now? What'll I do? _But then the answer came to me. Forward. The way I was running. I had expected to die, now that I hadn't, I didn't know what to do. So I walk forward, the way I had been runing before. _What am I doing? _I asked my self over and over during the day. Ocasionally i'd pass a berry bush, and i'd grab some berrys from it, but apart from that I walked until the sun went down. It was now to dark for me to see where I was going. So I stoped under a tree, and sat down.

_This morning I woke up in my fathers stomach, like everyother day. Now I go to sleep, outside, under a tree._

_By myself. _

I'd never been so lonely. I took out the drawing muscle man had given me. But I could'nt see it. I shrug, put it back, and close my eyes and wait 'till sleep comes.

GRRRRR!

I open my eyes slowly. The sun was just coming up, and the trees seemed to be talking to each other, with all this chatter going on.

GGRRRR!

there it was again. _What was it?_ Then the pain hit. My tummy was so sore. I lookd down at it. It looked fine, but was terriblly sore. _Another of these strange injurys. Hhhmmmm. This is getting..._

GRRRR!

then I realised that it was coming from my tummy. _Is there something inside me? A wild animal of some kind? That crawl in while I was sleeping?_

I got up, and my head spun. every thing looked blurry. _What's going on? I'm so confused._

I turn to my left and see a group of deer woundering through the forest, nibbling abit here a bit there.

_FOOD!_ _Must eat._ I grabed my bow and an arrow. Spoted my target, a little baby. I lined it up, pulled the arrow back, and fired.

WHOOSH!

bulls eye, the baby deer fell over, and all the other deer take off running, but I don't care. I've got my meat. I walk over to the deer, and start collecting fire wood. I was so hungry, I would've eaten it raw, but I know I can't. So I collected the fie wood, and attempted to start a fire. But the damn thing wouldn't lite. I tried and tried, but I think the fire just wanted to torcher me. _Stupid mean fire wood!_

I droped the two pieces of wood I was using to try start the fire down. I stood up and walked away. To try and calm down. My tummy had stoped hurting so much now, and the sun was half way around the sky already. _Stupid fire._ I kick at a tree root. Which only resulted in a sore foot. _Okay, it's not just the fire wood, it's the whole world that hates me. _I was so mad at everything. I turned around to work on the dumb fire again. _Maybe it lite it's self while I was away?_ It hadn't. I glared at it, willing it to lite with my thoughts alone.

I was standing above it, glaring at it, thinking _lite, lite you stupid fire, lite._ And suddenly, there was a roaring flame there. _Oh my, how...how? don't question. Cook!_

so I skined the deer with a knife, put some meat on a couple of sticks, and put them over the fire. The rest of the meat, I put (on sticks) at the bottom of the fire (I'll scrap the burnt bit's off later, when I eat them). I turned the sticks every 5 minutes or so, and in (roughly) 30 minutes the deer was cooked.

I scarfed it down so fast, I burnt my mouth. "ho, ho ho." I said. _It's HOT! now i'll have to wait even longer, so it has time to cool down. I'm tierd of waiting!_

But it was really hot, so I waited, checking it with my fingers. When I dicided it had cooled down enough, I shoved it in my mouth, I was so hungry. Once i'd eaten enough, I put out the fire, and scattered the ashes, I wraped the remaining meat in some spare cloth, and put them in the top of my pack, draped the fur'd i'd skined off the deer over the pack, and continued walking.

The sun was a few hours away from seting when I heard the gurgle of a stream. I took off at a run towards the nosie. It was a small creek, I nelt down and drank. The cool water was refreashing on this hot day, and on my parched throat. After i'd drunk, I walked along the bank, _this water must lead some where, all water sources are connected somehow, maybe this is (not to distantly) connected to the lake in the picture muscle man gave me. _

So I followed it, till darkness once again creeped apon the land. I choose an other tree to sleep under to night. I got the left over deer meat out of my pack, and ate it. It didn't taste nearly as good cold, but it was better then nothing. Then I wrapped the deer skin around me for extra warmth, as it was quite chilly. And slowly sleeps dark fingers took hold of me once more.


	5. Selene and Helios

Chapter 5 Selene and Helios

clink, clink, clink.

I bend over and check all of my knifes and daggars, because over the last couple of days, some have come lose. But they were all secure. I stood up straight and listened.

Clink, clink, clink.

_If i'm not making that noise, who is?_

I changed direction, and walked up from the bank towards the noise. I found the source of the noise. It was those creatures again. But this time they were already fighting someone, or two someones. They looked like brother and sister, sought of. The brother had hair that looked as if the sun had bleached it. The sister had black hair, that cascaded down her back. They both had heart shaped faces and blue eyes. Except the brothers eyes were sky blue, while the sister had very pale blue eyes. She turned, dodging a creatures long knife. As the sun hit her eye, they looked almost silver. But I didn't spend any more time analisisng. I drew Ever Lasting Sleep (should've called it something shorter), and attacked the creatures. It was really easy. They had formed a circle around the siblings. So I just came up behid them. They never saw me coming. They were all so focused on the siblings in the middle, that all I did was walk up behind them.

I continued this, walked around, continued to kill the creatures that circled the siblings. I cut the head off one, looked around, and saw the boy looking at me.

"thank you" he mouthed, then he was back to fightimg for his life. A few minutes later, it was all over.

"thanks." the boy says.

"No problem." I tell him. "What are those creatures?"

"Moltles" says the girl. "They're the servents of the Titans."

"I kinda guessed that. I'm Hera, by the way." I hold out my hand.

"I'm Helios" said the boy, and he shook my hand. "and this is my sister, Selene."

"I can introduce myself." Selene said. "i'm Selene." she smiled and shook my hand. Then her smile faded. And pulled my hand so that I was behind her, and a dagar hit her shoulder. She crumpeled to the ground, as Helios went off searched for the Moltle that throw it.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. Selene nods.

"Poison." she whispers. _Oh no. _

"What do I do?" I ask. _What can I do?_ I take my pack off and rumage through it.

"Only a speacial type of Nectar can heal it" Selene tells me. _Nectar? What's that?_ I tip out the contents of the bag, _I have to help her, she saved me. She saved my life. _

"Can I use this?" I jump. But it was only Helios. I nod.

"Sure, why?" I ask him as he unscrews a small bottle. I didn't even notice it before. He leans over Selene and tips a drop of the liquid in to her mouth. Selene swolled the yellow stuff, and the wound began to heal.

"How... how is...how did it...what is that stuff?"

"You don't know?" Helios asks as he helps Selene up. I shake my head.

"It's a speacial type of Nectar. Made by Metis. She makes it for many people. Mainly for katsika mitera. But for skotosei to kako, and mov chorto and many others. And agonistes tis eleftherias, aswell." Helios explanes. "Not that theres any agonistes tis eleftherias left, anyway." he mutters.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" he says, a little to quickly. "How are you?" he asks Selene.

"Fine, just give me a minute."she whispers. Helios nods.

"So who are you with?" Helios asks.

"What?"

"Who are with? Katsika mitera? Mov chorto? Who?"

"I don't know who they are." I tell him.

"Everyone knows about Katsika mitera. And Agonistes tis eleftherias was really big as well, once. Thats where we're from. Agonistes tie eleftherias." Helios told me. "But it's over now." he mutters.

"I'm sorry."

"it's okay." he shrugs. "we've been dying for a long time." but his eyes were starting to leak. "no biggie. We're on our way to ask for refuge at Katsika mitera, see if they'll take us in."

"so what is Katsika mitera? What dose it do?"

"it fights the titans. Like all of us. Fights for freedom. Eleftherias . Wouldn't that be nice" he turns and smiles at me. "some nice elefthrias, some nice freedom. No more battles and death. Wounds, and all the pain. No more of that. Gone, all of it. Gone..."

"don't tempt me." Selene mutters.

"It would be nice." I agree.

"So where are you going?" Selene asks as she sits up. She looks a lot better. Her face was no longer a sick pale, just pale. And there was no more pain in her deep eyes.

"I don't know. Just following the river." I point in the direction I had been going. "trying to find a lake." I get the picture out. "this lake." I give it to Helios, who looks at it, then passes it to Selene.

"Looks pretty. Do you recon it's lake Omorfi" she turned and asked Helios.

"it might be. It's been so long, I can't be sure." he replys

"Who are these people?" she asks.

"i don't know. It was given to me by a guy I hardly know. He rescued me and my brothers and sisters, but the...what did you say they were? Moltes?"

"Moltles" Selene corrected.

"Right, well they chased us. But I fell, and scratched my knee..."

"Was there blood?" Selene asks. I nod.

"Oh, my" she gasps. "What happened?"

"We split. They didn't want to, but I convinced them. I have no idea where I am. Where to go, or where they are. They might be dead for all in know."

"What number Moltles?" Helios asked.

"What? I don't know what your talking about" _although I was starting to get used to not knowing what Helios ans Selene were talking about._

"The Titans have been creating Moltles for ages, and with each new number, they get better and better. Those ones were fours. Quite good at hand-to-hand combat. Not bad with swords, but _really_ stupid. Most of them are really stupid though." Selene ezplained.

"The Moltles I fought were definatly stupid. But they weren't hard to defeat."

"Probally low then." Helios said

"Is that why we split? Because evidentally we would've survived if we had fought." I asked.

"Yes, you would've, but until you start fighting, you can't tell. So you have to act as if they're eights. Incase they are."

"So I might still be with my brothers and sisters." I said, more to myself then them.

"Why don't you call them?" Helios asks.

"I can't call them from here. My voice wont carry that far." _what was he thinking. I couldn't just shout there names. They could be any where._

"i meant with your mind." Helios said.

"With my mind?" I ask. "How would I do that?"

"You don't know how? How can you not know how? Everyone knows how"Selene says, making me feel like an idiot.

"We'll teach you," Helios says "if you want to come with us."

"Really?" I ask, not sure if they're joking or not.

"Sure. You can come with us to Katsika mitera." Selene tells me as she gives me back the piture. "We should be getting close, anyway. Maybe even be there in a few days." I pack my pack up again, while Selene waits, and Helios grabs a few things from the Moltles.

Helios comes over, "Ready?" he asks us.

"Ready." Selene replys.

"Ready" I echo.

"Then lets go." we start walking.

Katsika mitera, here I come.

AN: please review. Even if it's negative, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Travling

AN: this is quite long. I just decided to sit down and write, and suddenly it was 4 pages long. I don't own the Greek Gods, or Titans (i'd really like to meet the person that did. I think.)

As always, please review, and let me know about any mistakes I make. Thank you, enjoy :)

Chapter 6 Travling

"Hera! Hera, wake up!" Selene shakes me awake.

"We leaving?" I ask her, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

"In a few minutes. Pack your things" she tells me then leaves, probally to do the same thing.

We'd been travling for 3 days now, about to start the 4th. It had been uneventful. Well, we weren't attacked. Selene and Helios had been teaching me sword fighting. (that's what the long daggars are, swords). Also, they have been helping me with my 'abilitys.' I can now Mind Talk, Glide, Fire Whiled, and Energy Seek, and i'm learning to Relationship See. Then i'll work on others, but I need to master my 'naturals' before I move on. I roll up my fur skin blanket, and shove it in my pack. I grab all my weapons off the ground, and shoulder my pack.

Katsika mitera.

I wonder what it'll be like. Helios and Selene have described it to me, as well as Agonistes tie eleftherias, where they used to live. I'm so excited. It'll be really difficult, I know that, how could I not? It'll be more battles, more blood, more suffering. But i'll also be able to get revenge on my father for swollowing me. And that'll be worth any price.

"Selene, Hera, hurry up!" Helios tells us.

"Coming" I say, and hurry off.

"Don't boss me around! I'll come when I'm ready." Selene yells at him.

I smile, Selene and Helios were always yelling at each other and arguing. If I didn't know better, i'd say they hated each other, but I knew better. Even though they'd never admit it, they really cared for each other. It reminded me of my siblings. I try not to think about them to much, it still makes my eyes water.

"What has she got to do?" Helios asks me as I come round the corner.

"I dunno." I shrug.

"Well she'd better hurry." He says, grumpily.

"Did you not have a good sleep?" I ask him.

"No. this bird was chirping the hole night long, and I couldn't get to sleep. It just would not shut up"

"Well maybe we'll be staying with Katsika mitera tonight, so it wont be a problem."

"Yeah, maybe." he mutters.

"What are you two waiting for?" Selene asks, as she skips round the corner, a massive grin on her face. "We should really get outta here, you know." she skips off, her black her flowing behind her.

I glance at Helios, and he looks really mad.

"Well, lets get going" I say, and rush off after Selene.

"Hey" Selene says as I catch up to her.

"Hey, you know you just made Helios really angry." I tell her.

"He'll just be a little ticked." She assures me.

"No, he's really mad. You should've seen how red his face went." I tell her. She laughs.

"Did I really make him that mad?" she laughs. I nod. "Were his eyes all narrowed?" she asks, and I nod, again, smiling. "And his face, was it like...this red?" she holds up a red rose. It was a little darker then blood red. "alittle lighter, but yeah." I say, grining. She laughs again, and chucks the rose over her shoulder.

"Come on" she says, grining, and starts runing, I chase after her, laughing.

"Can't catch me!" I hear her shout, which is a game where you chase the person who challenges you, till you catch them, or your out of breath, and give up. I pick up the pace and run after her.

Selene was the winner at the moment, after she beat Helios when he triped on a root. She dodged in and out of trees, changed direction constantly, and mainly just gunned it. I followed. I'd never won one before, I always gave up. They were really fast. I know i'm fast, I always won against my brothers and sisters, so I thoght I was pretty fast. I had long since had a wake up call.

BAM!

My bum hit the ground, and I was suddenly sliding along a steep bank, mud spraying everywhere. Thankfully the trees had thinned, and I had a clear path to the river. Where Selene was standing, laughing her head off. Probally at me.

SPLASH!

I was in the river and soaking. I stand.

"It's _cold!_" I shriek. And it was. _Freezing_ cold. This just made Selene laugh more.

"You such a whimp" she teased. I kick my foot out of the water, spraying her legs.

"_OH MY GOSH! _It's _cold_!" she yells.

"Yes it is" I say, and push her in. She falls backwards, into the deep part. She swam back to the shallow bank, where I was. I hold out my hand to pull her up. She takes it, but pulls me in.

I struggle to the surface, and grab a lung full of air.

"I win, by the way" I tell her, as she climbs out the river.

"No way, you fell. _I_ win" Selene argues.

"No" I argue back. "I win, I didn't give up"

Selene folds her arms and glares at me.

"Fine" she eventually sighs. "You win" she smiles, and pushes me back in the river.

"Why did you to run off like that?" Helios growls at us.

"We were playing 'can't catch me' and Hera fell in the river" Selene told him.

"If Hera fell in, why are _you_ wet?" Helios asks.

"Because I pushed her in" I tell him, as I climb out the river, for hopefully the last time today.

"So now we need to push _you_ in" Selene smiles, and pushes him in.

"Why'd you do that?" He yells at Selene.

"Because you need a bath, you stink" she tells him.

"You got my cloths all wet" he complained. "And my pack, and all the food. You are such an idiot, Selene"

"Me? Atleast I know how to have fun. Get a grip" she argues right back. "it's just water. It wont hurt you"

"I know it wont hurt me, i'm not stupid"

"Couod've fooled me"

"Guys, cut it out!" I shout to be heard over there bickering. I was used to their pretend fights, but this was something else. It was crule. It was mean. It was...real. "Let's just get going" I say, and walk off.

"fine"

"fine" I hear them say behind me, and eventually I also hear their foot steps crunch on the dry leaves.

It was pretty miserable after that, we walked in silence, ignoring each other. The only thing that would make it worse was if it started raining, but then again, we were already soaked, so what difference dose it make? Besides, the lovly sunshine seemed to be mocking our bad mood.

"Stupid sunshine" I mutter.

"What?" Selene asks.

"Nothing" I tell her.

"No, what did you say? I'm curiouse now" she says

"It's nothing" I tell her.

"Hera, just tell her, she wont leave you alone till you do" Helios tells me.

"I said 'stupid sunshine'" I tell Selene.

"Why? What's wrong with some sunshine?" Helios asks.

"It's to bright." I explain. "And i'm so grumpy. So it's stupid."

"Because your grumpy?" Selene asks, with a smile in her tone. I turn to look at her, and see her smiling.

"Yes" I say. "And why are you smiling?"

"Because your so funny" she says, with a giggle.

"How is that funny?" I ask.

"How is it not!" Helios exclaims. "Would you like some more sunshine?"

"NO!" I shout, but to late, suddenly the forest is so much lighter.

"Did you do that?" I ask in shook.

"Yeah" Helios said.

"How?" I ask. We walked for alittle longer as a waited for an answer. But it soon became obviouse I wasn't getting one. _Why not? Is this a touchy subject? Because I think it's awesome to be able to do something like that._

"Helios?" I ask, after another couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes" Helios said it hesitantly, and if I had been able to see his face, I imagine it would be closed, shut down. Hiden. But also a little curiouse.

"Can all Imortals do that?" I ask, treading carefully, as I know this is a touchy subject. At first I thouht he wasn't going to answer, and I was about to drop the subject when he did.

"No" Helios tells me. "just me"

"Oh, um, why?" I ask. "Why just you?"

"Because our father is Hyperion" Selene answers for him.

_Hyperion? Titan of light? Brother of my father. The one father yelled at for not doing anything. The one that rides the sun across the sky? Hyperion, husband of Thea? I didn't know their parents were Titans. So they, to, were fighting their family. Kinda. Hyperion was determaned not to get involved. That was what he told father, anyway. _

"Hyperion? Titan of light?" I ask.

"Yes" Helios says. He said it as though it were terrible.

"Well, that's cool, I think" I say, unsure what to say.

"Cool? Cool? It's aweful!" Selene yelled. "He's not doing anything! He just sits on his lazy bum all day long. He doesn't give a damn about the war. Even mother was doing something to help. We had it and ran away when we found out he planed on just sitting their and letting the war go on. How can he not do anything when that monster Cronos has eaten his children. Can you imagine being stuck in their. And father wont do anything! Atleast your father is on the right side. Ours isn't on a side"

"I wouldn't call the side my father is on the 'right' side. Espeacially when i'm on the other" I mutter.

"What?" Helios asks. "I didn't hear you"

"He's on the other side? With Cronos? How aweful!" Selene said.

"Not with Cronos exactly." I begin, but Selene interupts.

"How can you be on opposite sides if your father isn't with Cronos?" Selene asks. "Unless _you're_ with Cronos!" she gasped

"NO!" I shout. "Of coures i'm not. My father isn't exactly on Cronoses side, because he _is_ Cronos. So I supose he is on his side, well, he has to be..."

"You father is Cronos?" Selene said. "Oh my." she grabed my shoulder and spun me around. Well, tried to. Instead of turning me around, I sliped an some rocks, and fell.

"Opps, sorry" Selene squels.

"It's fine" I tell her as I pick myself up. As soon as i'm up, Selene's hugging me.

"I'm so sorry. That's so aweful. I can't imagine what it's like, having your father like that. It's so aweful! It's extra aweful, even"

"Whoa, Selene, did you just say 'extra aweful'? Whoa, Hera, that means this is some seriously aweful." Helios said, earning him a punch from Selene. But it made me smile.

"I thought he ate you?" said Helios. "all his children, I mean."

"Yeah, he did. But this guy saved us. As I told you before, we were traped, but then he rescued us, me and my siblings, and, well, you know the rest" I say, eyes leaking again.

"i'm still really sorry" Selene tells me, releasing me from her sqeezing hug "It really is aweful"

"Extra aweful" Helios smiles, giving me a hug. Thankfully, his weren't as tight as Selene's.

"l-let's go." I stummer, and Selene takes the lead. I end my hug with Helios, but he keeps a hold of my hand.

We were silent for a while, but it was a nice silence, unlike before. And every-now-and-then, Helios would give my hand a sqeeze. I liked it. The silence, well, we were in the forest, so it's never really silent. It felt good. Walking hand-and-hand with Helios. It felt right. Helios gave my hand another sqeeze, I smiled, and gave this hand a slight sqeeze back.

A few leaves russled, and I froze instantly. It's the forest, leaves russle a lot, but at the moment, I can't feel any breeze, and i've been having this feeling that we've been watched for the past few minutes.

"What's wrong?"Helios asked. I glance around, and see a slight movement behind a oak tree a few feet ahead. A movment a person would make, as they moved to hide behind the trunk.

"We're being watched" I whisper to them, and I see them both freeze.

"Where?" Selene whispers, just as quitely.

"Behind that oak tree" I point to the tree, and Selene unsheaths her sword.

"Erchomaste eirinika katsika mitera?" Helios said.

"Nai, poios eisai esy?" a mans voice came from behind the tree.

"Filoi, aggonistes tis eleftherias. Selene, Hera kai eimai Helios."

"Gia Gaia" the man said.

"Kata Cronos" Helios answered, and the man jumped down from the tree.

"Welcome to Katsika mitera, Selene abd Helios. Long time no see" the man told us.

He looked around 20, had light brown hair, and green eyes. "

"Epimeteus" Selene squealed, and ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Selene, still the same as always. Are you being followed or tracked?" Epimetheus asks.

"Not that we know of." Selene said.

"Then follow me. You're expected." and with that Epimetheus walked off, expecting us to follow.

"We made it!" Selene smiled, and followed Epimetheus, and me and Helios followed behind her.

"We're at Katsika mitera. We did it"

"Yes, Selene, we made it." Helios told her as we emerged into a clearing, with the most beautiful lake, and a water fall over to one side.

_Like in the picture. _

I take out the picture Muscle man gave me, _yes, it's the same place. _

'_when all else fails, go swimming.' _

Epimeteus dived into the water


	7. Katsika mitera

Chapter 7 Katsika mitera

"It's Lake Omorfi. Why are we here?" Selene asked.  
"I don't know, but I think it'll be as cold as last time." Helios replied.  
"You chickens going to come in?" Epimetheus yelled at us.  
"We're not chickens!" Selene yelled back at him before diving in.  
"Do you know this place?" I asked Helios.  
"Yeah." He said before following Selene into the water.  
"Come on Hera!" Selene called and I jumped in.  
"It's cold! Freezing cold! Oh my gosh, it's COLD!" I stuttered to the surface.  
"Hera, over here!" Selene called. I turned, and saw the others swimming over to the water fall, I followed them Note to self: Don't swim with a back pack. Ever.  
I went to a rock beside the waterfall (which is really loud). Helios, Selene and Epimetheus were already standing on it.  
"Here." Helios held his hand out at me, I took it and he pulled me up.  
"Careful, it's slippery." Epimetheus told us, then he walked towards a crack in the mountain, the waterfall falls down, it looks really tight. Selene followed him, and Helios does to, and pulls me along, as he was still holding my hand.  
"Oh, sorry." He muttered and let goes of my hand. I followed him into the crack in the mountain. It's was dark and damp in here. I shivered, and hugged myself with my arms. Selene is up front with Epimetheus, chatting like the old friends that I suspected they were. I walked behind Helios, feeling out of place.  
"How do you know Epimetheus?" I asked Helios.  
"We grew up together, his parents, Iapetus and Clymene, and my parents are brothers and sisters. We used to come here when we were nine and ten, and we'd swim in Lake Omorfi. We were being me, Selene, Eos and Epimetheus and his brothers, Prometheus, Atlas and Menoetius."  
I'd heard him mention Eos before. Well okay, I couldn't get to sleep one night and heard him and Selene talking about her. She's their sister and they think she might be dead or at least held captive.  
There had been a mole in Agonistes tis eleftherias, and most of them had either died or been taken prisoner by the Titans. They had been betrayed. Helios and Selene had come back to their main base and found it burnt to the ground. I'd also heard him mention Atlas before. He was apparently in Agonistes tis eleftherias with them or something like that.  
"We met Zeus here one time," Helios continued. "That's when we really started coming here a lot. We all became great friends; I haven't seen Zeus in ages, although I heared he started Katsika mitera."  
"Your friend started Katsika mitera?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, so I heard. But as I said, I haven't seen him in a while."  
"Helios, guess what?" Selene said, turning around to see us. "Prometheus and Zeus are here! And, you'll never guess who else." She smiled.  
"Who?" He asked.  
"Atlas is here!"  
"He's here?" Helios asked, disbelief laced through his voice.  
"Yeah, isn't it great? I was so worried about him."  
"Is he alright?" Helios asked Epimetheus.  
"Of course he is. I know how to take care of my own brother. He's fine. Worried sick about everyone at Agonistes tis eletherias, but fine." Epimetheus told Helios.  
"Is anyone else here from Agonistes tis eletherias?" Selene asked.  
"No," The voice said that came from down the cave. "Sorry."  
"Yo, light a torch, will ya?" Epimetheus yelled at the annomis person at the end of the cave.  
A few seconds later, a torch was lit, and we could now see a lot more of the cave (which before was in semi blackness).  
The person down the end of the cave held the torch in his right hand. He had either black or really dark brown hair and green eyes, the same green eyes that Epimetheus has. But unlike Epimetheus eyes', his eyes were...shining? Shining with knowledge. Is that even possible? Even if it wasn't possible, I didn't like his eyes, it was like he could see through you, into your soul, and my soul is for my eyes only, thank you very much. But although they held great knowledge, they also held great sadness. How could just looking at someone's eyes tell you so much about them?  
But my thoughts were interrupted by another squeal from Selene (how often can one girl do this?)

"Prometheus!" She ran down the cave and gave the guy with the weird eyes, Prometheus, a hug.  
"I haven't seen you for ages! How are you? What have you been doing? Oh my, it's been so long, hasn't it?"  
"I'm fine, I'm sure Atlas told you that. Just let go, I don't want to burn you." Prometheus said with a smile.  
"Fine." Selene sighed and pulled away.  
"Whoa, this is so cool! Hera, Helios, you have got to come see this."  
I walked over to where Selene was at a curve in the cave. I gasped. It no longer looked like a cave. The walls were all straight and flat, ever so often, there were torches hanging off the walls. The rest of the walls were either dirt or had weapons hanging off them. There were also two comfortable looking chairs there and at the end of the hall, a door. A DOOR! Underground? How is that possible? But it was most definitely a door. It was made of plain wood, nothing special, except that it was UNDERGROUND. I can't get my head around it.  
"Wicked." I heard Helios say behind me. "Are these real rubies?"  
I looked at him and saw him admiring one of the swords. Maybe having a door underground isn't such a big deal?  
"Yeah, Maia found them when she was exploring around. She's so nosie, always getting into other peoples business." Epimetheus said as he waved a hand. "Anyway, she had me make her a sword with them in it. I think she use it once, maybe twice?"  
"Think she'd mind if I take it?" Helios asked.  
"Yeah, she'll throw one of her fits. Please don't make anyone go through that." Prometheus told him.  
Helios shrugged and put it back on the wall.  
"Right, come on, it's time you guys meet everyone." Epimetheus said and we all started to follow him.  
"Can I talk to you for a bit, Hera?" I heard someone whisper in my ear. I jumped and turned around to see Prometheus.  
"Sorry." He smiled. "But if I'd grab you, you would've screamed."  
"How do you know?" I asked, it's probably true, but how does he know that?  
"I can see the future." He said.  
I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"  
"Yes. But it's complicated. There are so many choices, so many alternative futures. There's no way to see all of them and some things just have to happen. It's only the timing that really matters. With most of the things."  
I'm not sure whether to believe him or not, but he's Selene and Helios' friend, so I'll at least listen.  
"Okay?" I said slowly, so it was more like an "O-k-ay?"  
"I'll try to say this as simple as possible. Helios and Selene jested to be in Agonistes tis..." He said but I interrupt.  
"Yeah I know, they were with Agonistes tis eletherias, but there was a mole in it, and the place burned."  
"Exactly." He sighed. "And you know who the mole is?"  
"What? No I don't. I hardly know anyone."  
"You don't know him, but when you hear his voice, you will recognize it as someone that once talked to your father, Cronos about a plan. What I need you to do is not to let anyone know that you know that he's a spy."  
"What? So we both know there is someone here that is giving information to my father, but we aren't going to tell anyone who he is?" That's so stupid!  
"I know it doesn't seem smart, but if Epimetheus and the others finds out at the wrong time, I am certain that Cronos will win. Or at least it will be very tipped in his favor."  
"Is that really true? Or do you just want to protect your brother?"  
"I am to protect all my brothers at the moment, Atlas probably more. I admit it. I do want to protect Epimetheus, but I'm still telling the truth." It's stupid. How could it affect the outcome of the war? Maybe he is a loony.  
"The smallest decision can have the largest impact." Prometheus muttered. Then said, "We should hurry, I expect you'll want to see your brothers and sisters again. Also, don't be mad if they yell at you a bit, they were just really scared for you. After all, you are their baby sister. Come on." He smiled and walked towards the underground door.

Maybe he is a loony, maybe he's not. But I don't care at the moment, I'm just so excited. MY FAMILY IS HERE!

AN: thanks for reading, tell me what you think? Good? Bad? Like all the other storys? And who do you think the mole is? Have I made it too clear? Please REVIEW!

Also, please tell me if you have any ideas for the argument

FYI I don't own the Titans or the Olympians. Not sure i'd want to clean up all the mess that would come with owning them, anyway.


	8. Family Reunion

Chapter 8 Family Reunion

The room through the underground door was...well, a kitchen; which is kind of disappointing. I'd kind of hoped my brothers and sisters would be there waiting for me. Instead I get some random people I don't know staring at me.

"This is the kitchen. We each take turns in here and on guard outside; most of the time. Except I keep an eye on things, so we've sort of stopped having a guard. Some stubborn people still do it, those idiots. They don't trust me. Oh, and hot pot." I turn to see someone coming towards me, with a boiling pot of...something. I pause and waited for her to go past.

"Oh, dear, I didn't see you there. I really should be more careful, shouldn't I?" The women said, smiling. She had an old face but kind, with her gray hair up in a bun. She wore a red dress, but it had so many stains, that red could've just been spilt more often. But minus the stains, the dress was quite plain. She was a bit plump, but in that kind old women kind of way.

"Um, well, nothing was spilt." I said with a smile.

"True" She chuckled. "I'm Agatha, and before you ask, yes, I'm also human." _Whoa, I'm meeting my first human. She looks normal, like me. I'd heard my father talk about them, about how weak and useless they were. But she didn't seem weak, old, certainly, but weak? Not much. _

"Is that dinner?" Prometheus asked.

"Yep, I've made Pumpkin soup. And you'll all eat it. It's good and nutritional. You all need your strength."

"I always eat my vegetables, Agatha. Why would I stop now?"

"Haha, you?" Agatha laughed. "You're the worst! Never eat my cooking. Your one of the naughty ones."  
"I'm not naughty." Prometheus said, offended, but still laughing. "You're cooking just smells funny."

"That is because it's full of nutrition, you silly boy. You'll eat my cooking, wont you?" Agatha asked turning to me.

"Um, of course Agatha - as long as it tastes good." I told her much to my dismay.

"Of course it tastes good. I made it. Nothing I make tastes bad." Agatha said proudly. "What's your name, dear? I feel so rude, asking, but I feel ruder not knowing, though."

"Hera." I told her.

"Hera, that's a pretty name. That's a pretty name to match a pretty girl." She smiled. "Now off you go, you probably have more important things to be doing then talking to an old lady and I have to get back to feeding you all. Shoo, shoo."  
Prometheus smiled, and headed to another door - the kitchen had heaps of doors in leading off of it.  
"Bye, Agatha." He waved.

"She's nice." I said, and even I can hear the surprise in my voice.

"Yeah, she is. She's in charge of all the cooking, and although I don't eat her dinners; no one doesn't eat her brownies. They're wonderful. They melt in your mouth."  
I thought about Agatha. I can picture her making something like that. Then I remember Prometheus had said something about a hot pot, and then there she was, about to walk into me. _Maybe he already saw her coming? Or maybe he can see the future? I turn the idea over in my head. It would explain the knowledge in his eyes. But it's the future, no one can see it. It's impossible. It would __explain a few things. It's impossible, no one can do it. But what if they could?_

Ok, ok. If it's true about me knowing who the spy is, I'll believe him. Because how else would he know about it?

"...and there are heaps of others there, as well. They're really nice. But I think it really helps being in a group." Prometheus had been talking to me while I've been thinking. But what he was talking about, I had no idea.  
"Because if it was you; you'd feel really selfish. Well I would anyway. Because everyone watches any practices they can. It can be really funny - especially if they're new. No offense."

"Right" I nod, hoping he won't know that I have no clue what he's talking about.

"It's really very fun, and we're here – the practice room. Or the training room, or what other name we come up with next."  
We were in a massive - and I do mean massive, like 30 meters by 50 meters room - and people had made a ring around the edge of the room, or the ring was around these two people fighting in the middle. They were really good.  
One had flaming orange hair. It looked like his hair was on fire that was sticking up all over the place. He had black eyes that looked bottomless. He was a head shorter than the other guy, and really skinny.  
The other had black hair, but his back was to me, so I couldn't see his face. He seemed familiar, like déjà vu, I hadn't met that many people. The guy with the red hair did something with his sword, which made the familiar guys' sword swing out of his hand, and across the room.  
The guy with the red hair was going to kick the guy with the black hair, when the guy with the black hair kicked the guy with the red hair's arm – part of it was his elbow. The guy with the red hair cried out in pain, while the guy with the black hair ran for his sword.  
The guy with the red hair ran over to the guy with the black hair just as he reached his sword. The black haired guy spun around to deflect his blow, and was now facing me. I could've kicked myself for being so stupid, but I'd rather run up to him and give him a hug. However, I couldn't give him a hug because he was still fighting with the guy with the red hair.

"Don't interfere." Prometheus said. "They need to do this. Besides, Hades will be fine." I have no idea what that means, but just then the guy with the fire hair like faked a quick jab right then hit him on the left. He clutched his side, his face twisted in pain. I want to run to help him._ Don't interfere._Ok, Prometheus is starting to creep me out a bit. The guy with the red hair puts his sword under Hades' chin.

"Do you surrender now?" He asked, and it sounded kind of friendly. _Weird._

"Yeah." Hades winced. "I surrender." Hades held his hand up, then the guy with the red hair bent down, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up. Ok, this is extra weird.

"We have a winner!" I heard someone exclaim. I look up to see...Muscle man? I can't believe it. _But, of course he'd be here. Hades is here and they promised they'd stay together.  
__  
That means the rest of my family is here too.  
_  
"Your other brothers and your sisters are out there." Prometheus said, pointing over to the left far side of the room.

"Did you just read my mind?" I asked him.

"No. I can't do that. I don't even know anyone who can. Although it would be really cool to be able to read someone's mind." Prometheus said. "Although I'm not sure I'd want someone to be reading my mind. I told you, I only see the future. I saw you looking for your brother and sisters. I was just helping you find them."

_He's really weird, but I think he's alright. Once you get over the freakiness of him being able to see the future_.

"Well, Okay. Come on then." I said and turned to walk over to where Prometheus said my brothers and sisters were.  
"What?" Prometheus asked.  
"I thought, since you can see the future and all, I wouldn't actually need to ask you to come" I told him.  
"No, you don't. I just wanted to hear you say it." He smiled. I punched his arm but followed him around the circle of people. Another fight had begun, between Nike and Maia, and everyone was watching it, and whispers from the crowd.  
'Nikes going to win for sure, how can she not?' and 'Did you see that kick?', 'Did you see the way she looks at Zeus? If Metis finds out she's toast.'  
"Who's Metis?" I asked Prometheus. I know I've heard her name before. But where did I hear it from before?  
"Metis is engaged to Zeus. She's also one of the Titans." Prometheus said.  
"She's a Titan?"  
"Yeah, but she's too smart to fight with the rest of the Titans."  
"So, is she a good fighter?"

"She's alright. But she hardly ever goes outside base. She's to busy making her special Nectar." Now I remember.

"The Nectar that heals Moltle poison, right?"

"Yeah, that's the stuff. How'd you know?"

"Selene and Helios told me."

"Little know fact, she also created the poison."

"What? Why?"

"She was still working with the Titans at the time. But 7 months later, and she was begging to join Katsika mitera."

"Why was she begging, wouldn't you be happy to have her?"

"We were. But at that time we thought she might be a spy."  
"Like the one we know about?"  
"Yeah." He said, talking slowly. "Like him."  
_Right, he doesn't want to talk about the spy. Talk about something else._  
"When did you join Katsika mitera?" I asked.  
"When it first started - I saw that Zeus was going to start Katsika mitera and arrived as fast as I could. Excluding Zeus and Mother E, because they started it, I was the first to join."  
"That's pretty cool, and now how many are with Katsika mitera?"  
"Just over 250 with nearly 180 at base now."  
"So who's Mother E?"  
"That's a secret. Besides, guess what."  
"What?"  
"It's time to put your hands over your ears, cause it's about to get really loud."  
"What are you-" But I was cut off by someone's shout.  
"Oh my, HERA!" I heard someone shout. Someone who sounded a lot like...  
"Hestia! Are you alright?" I asked as I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Am _I _alright? I'm not the one that's supposedly dead."

"I'm not dead." I say. "I mean, I think I'd know." Hestia laughs.

"Same old Hera." She giggles. "I never really believed you were dead. It was just so shocking. I can't picture you being dead. Come on, everyone's over here." Hestia led me around a few other people who were watching the fight.

"Katsika mitera is so cool. I mean, all the fighting is kind of hard." Hestia started to say and would continue to say for a while. Sometimes you just can't shut her up.  
"You know how I hate fighting, but other than that it's really cool. Oh, and Skills are the best, I wonder what you'll have. I have fire and Poseiden has water, Demeter has, like, earth and plants. I'm not too sure what Hades has. It's really weird, but it's kind of similar to Demeter. We can also talk to people inside our heads. How cool is that? You don't even have to talk. Well, we are talking, just inside each other's head. But it takes up a lot of energy, so it's best not to use it all the time.  
"Also, you don't want to make it easy for the Titans to track you. Tracking is really hard. It's taping into energy waves, like the talking inside someone's head, but others as well. People who are really good at it can pick up on the energy of breathing! But I don't think the Titans know how to do that.  
"However, we can still cover our energy, so the Titans won't know about us. You'll be really far behind though, we've all learnt so much. It's fascinating!"

Then I saw Poseidon, Demeter and the same guy with the red hair talking to Hades, who was sitting down beside him on a near bench.  
"And here we are, everyone. Well, not everyone, but..." I stopped listening. I remember how bad Hades' wound had looked. He looks fine now, just a bit tired _(again with the weird). _  
"Are you okay?" I asked Hades. Everyone looks up and stares at me. But not one of them answers - _stupid idiotic family. _  
"Hades, are you okay?" I asked again, slightly annoyed.  
"I'm fine, just a bit stiff. How did you get here?" He asked in shock.  
"I came with Helios and Selene." I told them.  
"Who?" Poseidon asked.  
"Helios and Selene." I repeated.  
"And who are they?" asks Poseidon.

"They're my friends - they used to be with Agonistes tis eletherias." I said.  
"Used to? As in, they got kicked out? So where are these friends of yours? I can't see them." Poseidon pretends to look around. "Really good friends you have - to leave you all by yourself." _I can't believe it, I thought they'd be thrilled to see me. Like Hestia was. _

"They _are _great friends. At least they're nicer than my stupid family." I spat.

"How dare you say that? You take that back right now!" Poseidon countered.

"NO! I won't! You aren't the boss of me! I can do whatever I want! I'm not a stupid doll!" I self-countered for myself.

"You can't do what you like! Remember, I'm older and you have to do what I say."

"Yeah right!" I laughed sarcastically. "I'm not going do what you say today, or any other day. Why would I? You're just an idiot!" A lot of people were staring now.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm older and more mature."

"Just because you're almost a year older than me doesn't make you more mature. Or more wise. Or smarter - even. Or anything else! Or-"  
"It does make me wiser." Poseidon interrupts. "But then it's not hard to be wiser then_ you."_

"Fine then! You can go off and _pretend _ to yourself that your wise. You can go kid yourself, off in your own little _fantasy_ world. But I'm gonna live in the _real world_, with _real things_. Lets see if you can deal with a _real thing_, from the _real world_. It's called bye. Here's me saying it. 'Bye'" I stomp off.

"Oooooo."The red-headed guy said as he whistled like a grenade dropping.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm saying 'bye' too!" He shouts after me.

_He's such an idiot! I can't believe I'm related to him. _

I push my way through the crowd that had gathered around us. They were all staring at me. _I don't care. Let them stare._ But I was struggling to hold back the tears that started to sting the sides of my eyes.

_I hate him._

AN: hope you like it. Well, maybe not the end. Did I do the fight right? Any suggestions would be helpful.


End file.
